The Book of Personology
by acciolove-x
Summary: When James Sirius Potter finds a book in McGonagall's desk, he is shocked, his sister is disapointed, and his father is amused. Why is this? Becuase this book contains Minnie's first impressions of everybody who has ever been in her house at Hogwarts!
1. Impressions

(A/N) Yes. I am an idiot. Yes I did get the siblings mixed up. This was origionally about Albus Severus, then I realised that I got him mixed up with James Sirius. The story is about JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, guys. And I'm sorry for mucking up! I'm a bad HP fan :(

**Chapter 1 – Impressions**

James Sirius Potter tapped his fingertips on his right knee. He was clearly bored. I mean, seriously, how many times was he going to be dragged – yes, by force – into that room to be yelled at?

"POTTER, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" McGonagall bellowed suddenly.

If he was to be honest, no, he wasn't listening. Of course he wasn't. But when was the last time he had ever actually paid any attention to these lectures? They occurred so often that James barely flinched when he was called for another.

"Yes, Minnie, why wouldn't I be? This is simply fascinating stuff. In fact, I might just have to start taking notes, would you mind?"

The professor threw her hands up in exasperation. "How many times have I told you not to – oh never mind, there's no use. At this moment in time, I am quite prepared to force you take notes on everything I'm saying, and repeat them twelve times!"

"I'm sorry, Minnie, do you think you could repeat that? I blanked out for a minute," James said seriously.

"I am just about at the end of my tether with you, Potter."

"Would like a new one?"

"What?" McGonagall asked blankly.

"A new tether. You said you didn't have any more, so…" James trailed off, his mind wandering again. What exactly was a tether, anyway? You can tether Hippogriffs to trees, that was true, but that didn't make any sense; I tether, you tether, he, she, it tethers…you can't run out of look or cry or shout…well, apart from the time they turned the dungeons into an exact replica of that Muggle film about a chocolate factory and he was quite sure McGonagall would never be able to speak again…

"WELL?"

Oh dear. McGonagall seemed to have started lecturing again whilst James' mind drifted. So, naturally, he said the first thing that came into his head.

"Well what?"

"That is IT! You know, I have never, ever had such hassle from a single pupil in my entire career! You're father was never perfect. Neither were his friends; you're aunts and uncles. You're grandfather was even worse, not to mention your father's godfather, and I even had the odd spot of bother with your grandmother on your dad's side. But never, _never_, have I had to deal with such a…a…a…well, I would say bone-idle, but you're not stupid! You know you can do well if you just apply yourself and…"

Yep. Here we go again. James let the sound of his head of house ranting and raving fade into the background, and let himself sort through the boxes of daydreams that he stored especially for times such as these.

"Potter, repeat what I just said."

"Potter, repeat what I just said," James repeated with a smirk.

McGonagall sighed. She obviously wasn't making any impact on the boy. "Look, James," she said finally, in a softer tone of voice, "I know you don't have the best attention span in the world. And you are far to like your namesakes' than anybody could've excpected."

"Finally we agree on something!"

"Right, well I'd just like you to really listen to me, just for a few minutes."

James swallowed uncomfortably. It was always hard when McGonagall was disappointed. Angry, he could handle. Impatient; a doddle. But disappointed? Something about her then always reminded him of his mum when she was disappointed. Ginny was so rarely disappointed with him that it felt much worse when she was.

"Yes, professor."

"Thank you. Your parents, and everybody else of their generation, fought against the most dangerous Dark Wizard of all time to make the world what it is today! And how do you repay them? You let them down again and again!"

"Oh come on Minnieeeee!" James whined. "You _know_ I hate it when you pull the parent card! You make me almost want to behave!"

"Good! That, in case you haven't noticed, is the whole point of me bringing you in here nearly every other day!"

"Really? I thought it was because you favoured me over the other students, being the eldest son of the Boy Who Lived and all. Or maybe my exceptional Quidditch abilities. This really isn't because you wanted a cup of tea? But you got so distracted by my intellectual wit and charm that you forgot to make it?"

"Enough is enough. Now, go back to your dormitory whilst I send _another _owl to your parents. And NO DETOURS."

"Yes professor," James murmured. "Sorry professor."

McGonagall noticed how dejected he seemed. "I'm sorry James," she said kindly, "but until you learn to behave there is nothing else I can do. And remember, you have detention with me every Saturday, here, at half past five until I see your behaviour improve."

"Yes professor."

McGonagall stood up to leave. "Goodnight, Potter."

"'Night Minnie," James grinned, causing McGonagall to shake her head in frustration before she left.

Once McGonagall had left, the room was silent. The only sound was the ticking of a twelve-handed clock on the wall. James wondered if he would ever be able to read it, before standing up and taking a few strides towards the door. Then a thought struck him. He knew it was wrong…he knew it…but he just couldn't help himself. After all, he knew from experience the kinds of wonders you could find from going through people's desks!

James took the Marauder's Map out from inside his robes, and quickly checked to make sure that nobody was about to burst in. Considering that it was after curfew, no one was. He crept over to the desk and opened the draw underneath. It was shallow, but very wide and well laid out. The notebooks, papers and bottles of ink were perfectly arranged; didn't this woman have anything better to do? He let his eyes run over the desk drawer, over the papers (sorted into two piles; graded and to grade) and quills, until one book in particular caught his eye.

From the front, it seemed like nothing special. An average sized, leather bound book. It was black, and rather tatty around the edges. It looked years old. James checked the map, which was laid out on the desk, once more. Filch was miles away, out in the grounds somewhere, and there were no prefects nearby. He could see McGonagall up in the owlery. The only living, well, not quite living soul nearby was Nearly Headless Nick, and he wasn't likely to get him into trouble.

James reached into the draw and pulled it out. There was a thick layer of dust on the book; when James moved his fingers they left prints behind. He held the mysterious object up to his face and blew the dust off it gently. He couldn't explain it, but the book seemed like it deserved to be treated with respect. His spine tingled as if it held some secret that it knew it shouldn't tell, but was going to anyway.

The dust hung almost still in the air after James blew it off, not un-similar to the fog he had accidently created in Potions earlier that day. The book had no title, as such, but there was a quote imprinted in gold. He read it silently.

_**First impressions don't give us the right to judge, they give us a right to decide if we want a second. After a second impression, you can judge all you want.**_

He smiled at the words. It didn't seem very much like McGonagall, had she confiscated it from a pupil? James opened the book at random. He instantly recognized two things on the page. The first was his professor's handwriting. And the second was his father's name scrawled across the top.

James flicked quickly through the rest of the book; they were all past students, and all Gryffindors. This must be were McGonagall wrote down her first impressions of them all. He stared at the book in wonder until a large crash distracted him. He glanced quickly at the map; Peeves was on his way.

Throwing all caution to the wind, James shut the draw with a crash, shoved the map and book under his robes and sprinted back to his dormitory.

.o.O.o.

Well, folks. I know that ol' Minnie was mean to have retired by now, but could I resist? No. Of course not. The entries will start in the next chapter. Any requests for character would be nice, but I'm definitely doing Harry first. After that, it's up to you to choose a Gryffindor character within s reasonable time frame (no earlier than the Marauders) for me to write about. Review review and review, please!


	2. Harry Potter

**Chapter 2 – Harry Potter**

Panting heavily, James skidded to a stop outside the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady was snoozing in her frame and snoring slightly. Just as James began to wonder whether or not she had a name, he remembered that he should be upstairs, reading the book that was digging into his chest, and not wondering about paintings of temperamental women.

He coughed quietly, but the Fat Lady didn't stir. What was wrong with this woman? It's not like she ever had to do anything!

"Oi!" James hissed. Nothing. He glanced around surreptitiously, wishing he had the Invisibility Cloak. He sighed, and out of slight desperation he tapped his knuckles on the painting.

The Fat Lady s snorted and her head jerked up. "What are you doing up? Sneaking food from the kitchens aga-"

Oh did it really matter? "Chocolate frogs!"

"Alright, alright, no need to be like that," the Fat Lady huffed.

James sighed. "Sorry, sorry, just got something important I need to read, that's all…"

"You? Read?" The Fat Lady laughed. "I don't think I want to know what it is. Goodnight."

"'Night," James replied hurriedly, slipping into the common room and sprinting up the stairs. In his haste, he almost ran into the wrong dormitory twice, before he finally reached his own. He flung the door open, shut it as carefully as he could bear, and then dived onto his bed. He yanked the curtains shut so as to let the book and map fall from under his robes. He cleared the map and shoved it under his pillow, changed into his pyjamas in record time, then sat cross-legged on his bed with the book lying in front of him. He stared at the cover of the book for a long moment. The secrets of his family, even the ones he had never gotten to meet, not to mention his friends, and most importantly, of course, himself, lay inside that book. Well, maybe not _their _secrets, but McGonagall's, certainly. He took a deep breath, flicked through the book until he found the page on his father, and began to read…

**My, oh, my! What an incredible week this young boy has had! Goodness, goodness, I don't know where to start! Being the logical person that I am, I should, of course, start at the beginning. This is not the first time I have met Harry Potter, oh no, but it is very hard to get an impression of any sort from a sleeping baby. I will never forget the day I witnessed him being left on the Muggles' doorstep. However, I digress. **

**I can't help but express my horror at how the boy has been treated! He didn't even know he was a wizard, why, Rubeus told me that he had been told his parents had died in a car crash! I'm half surprised he left them alive, what with that temper of his! But, this is about Potter, not Rubeus. I first caught sight of the boy when he was brought into the Entrance Hall after his trip on the boats. Although, I have to admit, I wasn't sure at first whether it was actually him or not! For a few moments, I was almost convinced that he was his father. He was the exact same height – maybe a little skinner, but that was only to be expected given the conditions he was living in. All in all, he had the same, scrawny build that his father had. He wore the exact same round glasses, glasses that wouldn't have looked right on anybody else but those two. The hair, though, was the main thing that caught my eye. It was black as a crow, no, blacker, and messier than you could imagine. The strands stuck in all directions, pointing upwards at the back. Exactly like his father's. For a moment, there was almost a break in my composure, but I couldn't allow myself to break down in front of the students, so I carried on.**

**It was not until I had ushered the children into the chamber that I was able to pick out the subtle differences. His nose was ever so slightly the wrong length, and there was his legendary scar, of course. I found myself battling to keep myself together again once I saw Potter's eyes. Green. Bright green. A bright, emerald green that he unmistakably inherited from his mother. They were even the same, almond shape.**

**There was an even more important thing that differed him from his father, though; the expression on his face. As I explained that the first-years would soon be entering the great hall to be sorted, his expression turned from awed to worried. He looked more worried than any other pupil in the room, except for maybe Longbottom. The more I spoke, the more worried he became, and the more noticeable the tinge of green on his face became. He looked almost frightened – quite the opposite of James. **

**When I told them all to smarten up, he attempted to fatten his hair nervously, something James would never have done. There were already differences here, and I know I must stop trying to think of Harry as his father, but it is so difficult when they look so alike and have the same traits!**

**I noticed that Harry already seemed to have made a friend – well, and acquaintance at the very least. He was sticking very close by the Weasley boy, and this was something that I was pleased to see, naturally. The Weasleys are a good family, and if they are willing to accept Harry he must have some likable qualities, something I didn't doubt.**

**As I watched him take his seat on the stool to be sorted, I was slightly worried in case we had to bring on a bucket for him to vomit into. I can't imagine that he knew much about the houses prior to the Hat's song, but although he seemed nervous he looked very determined. He must have already decided where he wanted to be. I hoped it was Gryffindor, we're going to need a good, strong class if we're going to win the House Cup this year.**

**The Hat was on Harry's head for much longer than I ever remember it staying on a pupil's head before. It seemed to be having trouble making a choice. I know that Potter is determined and focused – anybody who saw his face when walking up to the stool could see that. I can't describe it, but some people seem to have an intelligent look about them, and Harry is one of those people. Though, with parents like his, how can I expect any less? For somebody who hadn't had the best start in life, he was surprisingly unshaken. Scared as he was, he always has an air of self-confidence around him. I can see why he was so hard to place. **

**After an extremely long moment of trying to shush the people who had started whispering at the boy's name, the Hat finally called out, "GRIFFYNDOR!"**

**I'm extremly proud to have the Boy Who Lived in my house, who wouldn't be? I sincerely hope that he will continue to settle as well as he has been doing. He is very obedient in class – always takes notes and tried his hardest. He gets that from his mother. I have had to scold him once or twice for talking when he shouldn't be, but at least he is making friends. I had my doubts about him fitting in, being who he is, but I don't think that will be a problem now.**

**He does have his father's nerve – I'll give him that. I was terrified for his life when I saw him on that broom, without ever having flown before, after being told specifically not to and threatened with expulsion!. I am unaware of the details, but I have heard people saying that the only reason he flew in the first place was because the Malfoy boy had stolen something of Longbottom's. I must say, for this I am grateful, for if Malfoy hadn't have dropped it, whether by accident or on purpose, Harry made a simply astonishing dive and caught it against all odds. He almost made it look easy. **

**Instead of punishing him, like I probably should've, I allowed him onto the house team, with permission from Albus. He seemed very pleased when I told him. Albus, not Harry. Well, both actually. I do hope this doesn't make Harry too arrogant though; he's definitely his father's son as it is. He has had no qualms with showing off to his friends, and he did seem very pleased with himself.**

**All in all, he is a delightful young boy with an appetite for life. He is very lively and his little remarks do make me smile sometimes, and he has found a good friend in Weasley, for which I'm glad. If he continues working hard like he is doing, he will make an exceptional wizard some day. I just hope he won't be tempted by the dark side. I shan't dwell too much on this, though, because he seems to have a good, sensible head on his shoulders, even if he is more mischievous than some of my other students. He is certainly one to keep a close eye on, considering his general lack of concern for the rules. He seems to be trustworthy and doesn't seem the sort to let a friend down, and I know that even if, for some unknown reason, his magical abilities are not what they should be, his moral fibre will get him through.**

James finally tore his eyes away from the page and looked up into the canopy of his four-poster.

"Moral fibre," he smirked quietly to himself. "I have to start using that. I wonder what Uncle George would say if he saw this…he'd have a right laugh." James smiled excitedly; it was going to be brilliant fun reading about all of his family members in here!

He tapped his fingers on his knees again, was it the right time to tell Albus? Then again, Albus would probably tell him off…and it was very degrading to be told off by a younger sibling…oh well. James grabbed the Invisibility Cloak out from under his bed, hid the book under it, and crept out of the dormitory.

He found his way quickly to the room in which Albus slept; he'd been in here many times before. Slowly – very slowly – he opened the door and snuck over to Albus' bed. He reached out to prod his thirteen year old brother gently. "Al! Al! Albus!" he hissed. How heavy a sleeper was this kid? "Albus!" he hissed again, this time giving him a sharp squeeze to his shoulders.

Albus jumped suddenly. He took one look at the hand suspended in mid-air of his bed and sighed sleepily, "What do you want, James?"

James pulled off the cloak and whispered excitedly, "Well, I found this book, its McGonagall's, and it has all sorts of stuff in it about people we know, look!" James pulled out the book and showed Albus. "Did you know dad nearly got kicked out in his first week for riding a broom when he wasn't meant to?"

Albus sat up a little straighter in bed. "Really?"

"Yeah! Yeah, here, look, read it!"

Albus read the page about his dad quickly, and he grinned. "So he wasn't always the little angel we thought he was…but…moral fibre?"

The brothers sniggered.

"Do you reckon we show the others? Lily and Hugo and Rose and Teddy?" Albus asked. What kind of question was that? Of course they were!

"What kind of question is that? Of course we are!"

"I really can't believe this…its like…like…a book of…personology!"

James stared. "Personology isn't a word. You don't use made up words, you're too boring. You _must _be tired."

"I am, it's past midnight in case you haven't noticed."

"No, I hadn't, actually, now that you mention it."

Albus sighed again. "Can we just call it the Book of Personology and be done with it?"

"Sure. Now, give it here so I can go back to bed."

"Why should you get it?"

"I'm the oldest."

"I'm the most sensible."

"So? I'm the one who sto- I mean, found it."

Albus was too tired to notice James' slip-up. "Whatever, just take it, look after it, and _DON'T LOSE IT!_" he ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain," James responded, before sneaking back off to his own bed. He couldn't wait for morning, what with so much to learn!

.o.O.o.

_Well there you have it, that's Harry. I know this one isn't very funny or particularly groundbreaking, but there's only so much you can do with a character that's already so wholly developed. I suppose the good stuff will come with the more obscure characters, so I can work in their own stories that you don't already know. Coming up next: Hermione, for __**MrsEmCullen.x**_


	3. Hermione Granger

Chapter 2 – Hermione Granger

The next morning, James woke up late. As usual. Why did classes have to start so early anyway? He turned over in his bed. What was wrong with his pillow? Yes, most of his prized possessions ended up being left in his bed to avoid discovery, but the thing was never usually so…lumpy. James groaned and turned again to lie on his back. The early morning sun was streaming in through the window. It was going to be a nice day. Cold, definitely, given the lack of cloud cover, but nice. James lifted up his head sleepily and looked around. The remaining four beds were empty. What's the use of having roommates if they don't wake you up when you're late? It was then that James' body caught up with his brain, and he noticed that a small section of his right arm was dead.

"What the…"

He turned to his right, and noticed a hand poking over the edge of the bed. The index finger of the hand was pointing towards him, and making a steady poking motion. Apparently, the owner of the hand had been prodding him consistently, and had succeeded in making his arm numb. Was there no particular reason why they couldn't have just screamed in his face? Oh. It was Jack. Jack Candlework had to be the shyest, most mousey boy James had ever met.

"Mornin' Jackie," James mumbled. He and his friends had taken to calling Jack Jackie, because of his almost-too-sweet personality.

"Morning James. You might want to get up, everyone's already at breakfast."

"Some friends they are," James muttered to himself. Then, a little louder, he said, "Thanks, Jackie. You can go down for breakfast now. I won't fall back asleep, promise. No, its ok, you can go." James finished a little more forcefully than he normally would have. He'd remembered the book after rising out of his stupor, and wanted to decide what to do with it.

"Well…OK, if you're sure," Jack shrugged before grabbing his school bag and leaving the room.

"Right," James said to himself, with an air of somebody who was about to get down to business. He picked up his pillow and threw it across the room, revealing the mess of items underneath. There was the Marauder's Map, the Invisibility Cloak, embarrassing letters from his numerous admirers, a sickeningly sweet letter from the girlfriend he wasn't particularly fond of, his secret hit-list, the letter he had received informing him that he was Quidditch Captain, and, last but not least, the book. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands a few times. After a few long moments of consideration, he decided that a big audience would be nice, but he didn't want to risk getting caught. Who in his largely extended family was trustworthy? Ah, if he got caught he got caught. He'd done worse anyway.

James had the quickest shower known to man, threw on his clothes, threw the map under his robes, grabbed his bag, and, missing breakfast completely, charged through the halls like a bull to get to Herbology only ten minutes late.

.o.O.o.

Just before the break time bell, James excused himself from class under the pretence of having an extremely sore throat and made his way up to the Gryffindor common room. Most of his (yes largely extended) family was in house, so the first thing he decided to do was pin a sign to the notice board. He dipped his quill into an ink bottle and wrote:

ATTENTION:

ALL MEMBERS OF THE POTTER-WEASLEY-DELACOUR-BLAH-BLAH-BLAH FAMILY ARE REQUIRED TO MEET IN THE SEVENTH FLOOR CORRIDOR OPPOSITE THE TAPASTRY OF THAT NUTCASE WHO TRIED TO TEACH TROLLS TO DANCE AT SEVEN O'CLOCK THIS EVENING. BE THERE OR MISS OUT ON A ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY!

YOUR LEADER OF THE NOT-SO-SECRET POTTER-BLAH-BLAH SOCIETY

JAMES POTTER II

He smiled to himself as he put the quill down and replaced it with his wand. He duplicated the letter a couple of times and pinned the first copy to the notice board. Perfect. Now…James wasn't exactly in the moos to go running round the school looking for the rest of his family, particularly his cousin Lucy, who was in Slytherin, so he decided to get some other people to do it for him. Some very small other people. He stood up on the desk and waved his arms about, successfully gathering the attention of the few in the room who hadn't decided to go outside and enjoy the rare day of clear skies.

"Right! Do I have everyone's attention?" He bellowed. Everybody aside from one or two studying seventh years ignored him. "Right, good. Who'd like to do a job for me?" he yelled. Almost half of the spectators turned away at this. However, a fair few giggling girls didn't, and their chorus of approval was very flattering. "Excellent. Anybody have any friends in Hufflepuff?"

A dark haired girl who was in her first year nodded eagerly.

"Great, do you think you could give this to one of them to put up on their common room notice board? It's very important, and it has to be done as soon as possible. Do you think you could do that?"

The girl spoke shakily. "Of course, do you want me to go now?"

"If you can," James nodded, handing the girl one of the rolled up pieces of parchment. She scurried out of the portrait hole to find one of her friends.

"OK, anybody have any friends in Ravenclaw?" James asked hopefully, still standing on the desk.

"I do!" Called a blonde fourth year. She was blushing and flicking her hair around a lot.

"Brill, do you think you could give them this to put on their notice board?"

"Anything for you James," she giggled, batting her eyelids.

She stepped forward and James handed the parchment over. He bent down as if to whisper in her ear. The girl licked her lips hopefully. "Then meet me by the tapestry of Eric the Oddball at five o'clock tomorrow," he whispered. He never did like his real girlfriend much anyway. In fact, no matter how many times he tried to dump her, she just wouldn't let go. It was complicated being popular, it really was.

"Err, right, OK," James said, standing up straight again as the blonde hurried away. "Err, no one has any friends in Slytherin, do they?" he asked without hope.

"I do," called a redheaded girl from the corner of the room, who hadn't paid any attention to James whatsoever until now. "But I'm not running round after you without payment."

James sighed. Melanie Spittle. She wasn't exactly popular (or unpopular, really), but James was absolutely smitten on her. Not that she knew. Not that he'd tell her. He couldn't risk having his heart broken, not while he was supposed to be playing the field and having fun. It wasn't that James and Melanie never got along, it was just that they never usually spoke. Mostly James tended to avoid her, given his knack for making a fool out of himself.

"What do you want, Melanie?"

"Hmmm…what do you have to offer?"

"Can't you just do it out of the kindness of your heart? This is important."

"Alright, alright," Melanie groaned. "Notice board?"

"Nope. Make sure this gets to Lucy Weasley. She'll only be made fun of again for her heritage if it goes on the board."

With a nod, Melanie left the room, carrying the note in her hand.

After she had gone, James sat back down on the chair to write a letter to Teddy and Victoire. Despite the age gap, the two were as close as brothers, and besides, Victoire was family anyway. These meetings between the clan were a regular thing. What was family for, anyway? There was no point in having them if you didn't talk to them.

.o.O.o.

At seven o' clock exactly that evening, James walked past the wall opposite the tapestry three times until a door appeared. The group entered the Room of Requirement, and it had taken the form of their usual meeting space. The walls were decorated with paintings and patterns, and there were coloured beanbags all over the floor in a large circle. At the head of the circle was a large comfortable armchair, which James sat in immediately. In front of the chair were a table and a small hammer. At one end of the room was a large fireplace, perfect for when Teddy and Victoire joined in with the meetings.

As everybody took their seats, there was a loud chattering. Once everybody had sat down, James picked up the little mallet and banged it on the table. Hey, somebody had to be in charge.

The room was quiet for a moment, then Teddy and Victoire's heads appeared in a burst of emerald green flames.

"Right," James ordered, "before we begin, I'm just going to make sure everybody's here." He took a crumpled list out of his pocket. Somebody had to be organised, anyway.

"Roxanne Weasley?"

"Here."

"Hugo Weasley?"

"Aye."

"Lily Potter?"

"That be me."

"Lucy Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Louis Weasley?"

"Oui."

"Rose Weasley?"

"Alive and well."

"Albus Potter?"

"Present, your honour."

"Molly Weasley?"

"Here."

"Dominique Weasley?"

"Oui, ici."

"Fred Weasley?"

"No, I'm not here."

James ignored him, but marked him present.

"Ja-yes, obviously. Victoire Weasley?"

"Oui, c'est moi."

"And Teddy Lupin…"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Excellent, no one is missing this time. No-"

"James?"

"Yes, Teddy?"

"Can I please ask why you're in charge when I'm the oldest?"

"Do you know why we're here?"

"No."

"Then be quiet. Now, I have called you here today for something very important. And no, I'm not going to make you guess this time because it's impossible. I have found a book."

The room lapsed into dead silence.

"Is that it?" Rose asked finally.

"No. This is not just any book. This is McGonagall's."

"Brilliant, let's all learn how to transfigure you into a pig! Oh, wait, you already are one, I forgot."

"If you're going to be childish, Lucy, go away. Now, this book contains the first impressions of everybody who was ever in her house at Hogwarts!"

There was an immediate outcry. Most of it was good stuff, but some people were moaning. Is there ever a time when everybody's happy? Apparently not.

"I know you're not all in Gryffindor, but the point is, wouldn't you like to see what Minnie thought of your parents when _they _were here?"

Everybody in the room was so excited that it literally felt like it was buzzing. Eventually, James had to use the mallet again to shush everyone.

"Now, I think the fairest way would be to choose somebody at random, then they can choose who we read about. Does everybody think that's fair?"

Everyone nodded. "Good. Right, Hugo, go and stand in the corner.

"Me?"

"Are there any other Hugo's here?"

Hugo got up and stood in the corner obediently. Good. Right, now let me point at you all and give you a number. Yes, you will get one too, Hugo."

James pointed at everybody and silently gave them a number between one and thirteen.

"OK, number Hugo!"

Hugo tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Twelve."

"Who's twelve?"

James' younger cousin, Rose stood up excitedly.

"Great. Now, who?"

"Mum," Rose said instantly.

"You don't want to hear about yourself?" James asked in surprise.

"Not yet. My mum, please."

James shrugged and flicked through the book until he found the page about his Aunt Hermione, then handed the book to Rose.

"Read it out loud, NO INTERUPTIONS."

Rose took a deep breath and began to read. Honestly, it's not as if its life threatening or anything. I don't know why she was so nervous.

**Well, well, well! I have to admit, I have very, **_**very **_**high expectations of this girl! Miss Granger is definitely one of the pupils I am more delighted to have in my house this year. I suppose I should start at the beginning, considering that that's what I usually do. **

**Hermione Granger just…looks intelligent. She has bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth, but her looks are not so important. The first time I heard her speak I gathered instantly that she was a rather bossy child, and I was worried that she may be unpleasant. She was walking side by side with Longbottom as she entered the Entrance Hall. Neville was clutching a green toad tightly in his hands. The darn thing wouldn't stop croaking, and it was rather starting to fray my nerves.**

"**Neville," Granger sighed in an exasperated tone. "The only reason he won't be quiet is because you're strangling it!"**

"**Well I have to keep a tight grip or he'll get away again!"**

"**Would you rather he got away and you had to run around a bit to find him, or would you rather he died?" Granger responded sternly. It is a strange feeling, but I think I see a little of the younger me in this girl.**

"**Well, OK, I suppose you're right."**

"**Of course I'm right!" she said a little pompously. "It's just common sense! I'd be making a racket like that if you were strangling me! Oh, Neville! You've stood in something, look! It's all wet and sticky! Ugh!" IT was true, Longbottom had stood on something that looked to be a rather large snail, and it wasn't very pleasant. I was about to intervene and clean up the mess, but there was no need! Right there, before my very eyes, I saw a first year who had only just arrived at Hogwarts perform a cleaning charm! I've never seen anything like it! Right there, she just whipped out her wand and the mess was gone! I was very shocked; it normally takes weeks and weeks for children to perform a spell like that! She must have been studying extremly hard, because she comes from a family of Muggles and there is no way that they could've taught her! The more I saw of this child, the more I could identify with her!**

"**Where did you learn that?" The Longbottom boy asked in surprise. I have to say, I think I was more surprised than he was!**

"**Standard Book of Spells, chapter 9. If one wants to perform a simple cleaning charm, the caster of the spell must…" **

**And she quoted the entire page, as if she was reading it straight out of a textbook! It was unbelievable! I decided from that moment on that I wanted her in my house.**

**As we entered the small chamber next to the Hall and I told the children that they would be sorted soon, Granger straightened her uniform then began to immediately mutter a long stream of spells, as well as making the wand motions with her hands and reciting what the effect was. I knew there and then that this girl was the single, most well-prepared student I had ever come across at Hogwarts.**

**A little while later, when the sorting began, I watched eagerly when Granger brought herself up to her full height and walked towards the stool. Once the Hat was placed on her head, it took a moment to decide. She would most probably be in Ravenclaw, what with a mind like that. She could also have been in Slytherin, I suppose, given the keen determination she had. Nobody learns all of those spell straight out of a textbook before they even arrive if they don't want to do well. The was a slim possibility that the girl would end up in Gryffindor; she wasn't walking alone, and although Longbottom clearly wanted to be left alone she carried on lecturing him. She has one of the simplest types of bravery there is, yet also one of the most powerful; a willingness to talk to new people. A skill like that can take a person many places in life. There was only one thing that was certain, and that was that Miss Granger would not reside in Hufflepuff; she had too many other, powerful attributes for that.**

**I was slightly surprised, yet undeniably pleased when the Hat placed her in Gryffindor. It just shows you that hearing one conversation a person has doesn't always show you who they truly are.**

**During her first class, Hermione Granger shone. She arrived early, was the first person in the classroom and took a seat on the very front row. She scribbled notes furiously as I spoke, and the first time I asked a question I was almost knocked off my feet in surprise, her hand shot up so fast. She bounced around hopefully in her seat, beaming up at me. When I called on her, she answered perfectly; I couldn't have worded it better myself. I stopped her after she gave me the correct answer, naturally, but I have a feeling that she would have continued to take the whole lesson had I not!**

**In our first practical lesson, Granger was the only pupil who was able to make any difference at all to the matchstick the class was supposed to be turning into a needle. Out of the whole year, Granger was the first pupil to do it! I am so proud to have her in my house! By the end of the lesson, the finished project was still part wood, but the coating of it was silver and the end was a sharp point. The class also received their first set of marks for homework that day, and I have never seen an essay on the subject that was as good as Hermione's! It was absolutely perfect, not one flaw. Granted, I would have liked a little more time to myself since an essay that is two rolls of parchment long does take some time to read, and even longer to mark, but I was so pleased with her work! **

**I kept a fairly close eye on Hermione that first week, and I was right in my assumption that she can be domineering when she wants to be. She is not, as I feared, unpleasant, but I do worry that her obsession with class work is driving the other pupils away from her. I often see her talking to other people, but in more of an instructive way than a friendly way. I know that she is only trying to be helpful, but I don't think the other people in her year want to talk about work **_**all **_**of the time. I do think, though, that once she finds her feet in this strange new world that she has been plunged into, her personality will develop and she will make a few close friends. Who these friends will be, only time will tell, but she is a smart, independent girl, and not likely to end up being with the wrong sort of people.**

**I have heard reports from her other class teachers that she is excellent in all subjects, and has a love of rules. I would not have expected this, considering that she is in Gryffindor, but it does make a nice change to have somebody obedient in my house.**

**I'm positive that whatever Hermione decides to pursue she will succeed in, for she is the brightest and most intelligent student I have ever met. She is charming and polite when she speaks to her elders, although her constant questions and irrepressible craving to know as much as there is to know about everything, and, basically, her know-it-all attitude can be irritating sometimes! Regardless, she is sure to make something of herself one day. I'll make sure of it.**

"Wow…" Rose whispered into the silence. "McGonagall thought my mum was annoying!" Then Rose burst into pearls of laughter, and everybody else joined in. The thought of teachers not entirely adoring Hermione was mildly hysterical. I mean, wasn't that woman the biggest nerd of her year?

After a little while of laughing about the book, then talking amongst themselves, James tapped the table again with his hammer.

"Now, is there anything that anybody would like to bring up before this meeting is wrapped up?"

Lily raised her hand. "Yes, Lily?"

Lily cleared her throat importantly. She had a surprisingly large ego for a first year. "I know you'll probably all have forgotten, so I thought I'd just remind you all that It's Granddad Arthur's birthday next Thursday, and we were supposed to be getting him something. Does anybody have any ideas?"

After discussing the subject for quite some time, and finally deciding to club together and buy Arthur a muggle microwave, James hit the table again.

"Right, we have only one more thing to discuss this meeting, and that will be when we meet again for our next instalment of, as Albus has so fittingly named it, the Book of Personology."

Everybody looked at Albus. "What? I was half asleep!"

"Anyway, when are you all free?"

There was an immediate uproar. James sighed. Maybe it would be a good idea to resign and put Teddy in charge.

After about twenty minutes of trying to work around everyone's schedules, James promised that he wouldn't look at the book between now and two weeks' time, dismissed his family and made his way to bed. As he lay there, looking up into the canopy, he smirked. Know it all attitude…

.o.O.o.

_Well, there it is, Miss Hermione Jean Granger. I hope you all liked it, and please review! This is the most reviews I've ever had on a story before, and I'm so pleased that you're all interested in this! It means a lot! So, I'll thank you all again, though I THINK I got you all individually. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! If I had the money, I'd pay for you all to visit the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and throw you a gigantic PARTY! But, sadly, I don't, so that sentiment will have to do. Reviews make me so happy! And generous! Next up will be Fred Weasley for C__**onfusingish**__. Remember to request me who you'd like next! Because I'm having a hard time choosing, I'll put all the people up on a vote on my profile, so it's up to you guys. Also, don't forget McGonagall will have impressions of James the 2__nd__ and the other people in this story! The people who I have decided belong in other houses are…_

_Roxanne (George/Angelina's daughter) – Hufflepuff_

_Lucy (Percy/Audrey's daughter) – Slytherin (Hey, one of them had to be)_

_Louis (Bill/Fleur's son) – Ravenclaw_

_Molly (Percy/Audrey's other daughter) – Ravenclaw_

_Everybody else present in that meeting, including Teddy and Victoire, were in Gryffindor, for the purpose of this story! :)_


	4. Fred Weasley I

Chapter 4 – Fred Weasley I

Two weeks, four snogs with a girl who wasn't his girlfriend, and one hysterical break-up later, and James was in detention with Professor Longbottom. Honestly, you'd think there'd be _some _perks of being mates with a teacher, but no, apparently not. Humph.

"Potter!" Neville said warningly, for James had just sworn loudly.

"Sorry, _sir_," James said with a smirk, "Tentacula plant just tried to strangle me again."

Neville sighed and shook his head. "I wish I had the ability to see plants that aren't even in this particular greenhouse," he said mildly.

"Yes, well, it's a very rare gift. I'm sure you understand."

Neville had been making James clean out pots that were to be reused for the last hour.

"Alright, James, your hour's up."

"Back to James now, are we?"

"You know, just because you know me out of school doesn't stop me from being a professor, and it doesn't take away my right to dock points from your house," Neville said sternly.

"Right, because you'd really dock points from your own house."

"It's no skin off my nose, I'm not a student anymore, in case you haven't noticed. And I'm not a head of house, either," Neville trailed off wistfully. As soon as McGonagall retired, he would be made head of Gryffindor house. He didn't want McGonagall to leave, of course; he's miss her. But Neville loved his students, and took no shame in saying that nearly all of his personal favourites were Gryffindors. Including, funnily enough, the boy in front of him.

"Yes, well, I _know _you still care about how we do in the cup. You almost cried of joy when we won last year."

Neville grinned, dropping his professional attitude. "Yes, well, of course it still matters. I don't really think anybody stops caring about their house."

"No, I don't think I'll ever stop caring," James admitted. He stared at the floor for a moment. "Neville…" he said finally.

"Is it hopeless reminding you that we're in school just now?"

"Yes. I want to ask you something."

Neville gestured James over to the little table in the corner of the greenhouse, and they both sat down on the damp, wooden seats.

"Ask away."

"You're not going to tell mum and dad about this, are you?"

"Well, I suppose not if you don't want me to. Though, knowing them as well as I do, I think they'd laugh their heads off. I reckon it was the deepest desire of your father to turn a Slytherin's ears into bananas at some point. That was a cracking curse you pulled off, by the way," Neville said cheerfully, patting James on the back.

"Mmm. Took a while to perfect," James replied, looking up with a forced smile.

Neville looked at James for a moment, measuring him slowly. He was definitely the professor that James was closest to, but that was a given since he dropped in at the Potter house every other week during the holidays. During these visits and, of course, lessons, Neville had grown very fond of James. "What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

James was quiet for a moment. "No, it's just…stuff."

"Neville nodded understandingly. "OK then, you're free to go. Unless you'd like a cup of tea?"

"I would, but I've got somewhere I need to be. In fact," James looked at his watch, "I'm late. Crud."

"You've not got another detention, have you?"

"No, no, just a family thing…" James murmured distractedly. "I'll have to go. Have fun with the plants…" he finished hurriedly, before rushing out of the door.

Detention? Today? Why, oh, why did he have to be so careless? As he navigated his way through the maze of halls and staircases, James checked his watch again. He was five minutes late. He dashed through the semi-crowded common room, ignoring the calls from his friends, snatched the book out from under his pillow and made his way back through the common room. He sprinted up to the Room of Requirement, walked past the stretch of wall three times, and threw himself through the door that appeared.

Inside, his family we slouched in beanbags, grumbling to themselves.

"Why's he late?"

"He's never late."

"He's _always _late, idiot."

"No, I mean he's never late for these meetings."

"I suppose you have a point."

"Well, this is James, what can you except?"

"Oh look, here he is."

"Hello, hello, sorry I'm late!" James panted, jogging up to his seat, leaping over the table and sitting down.

"Let me guess, you had detention," Teddy's voice came from behind a large piece of black material.

"Errm...yes. What's Teddy doing behind there?" James asked, his brows pulling together in confusion.

"He wouldn't stop kissing Victoire and we got fed up," Lily said flatly. James grinned. Maybe she hadn't _told _anyone about her crush on Teddy, but as far as James could see, it was clear as day.

Louis, who was sitting next to the fireplace, pulled away the fabric.

"Merci," Victoire smiled.

"Right, OK, register…"

James listed everybody's names, and was pleased to find that everybody was present.

"OK, Rose it was your choice last week. Go stand in the corner."

"What have you got against me and Hugo," Rose muttered, as she forced herself out of the squashy beanbag and into the corner of the room.

"Does everybody remember their numbers from last time?"

"Yes," everybody chorused.

"Errm, James?"

"_What_, Teddy?"

"Wouldn't it make more sense to give everybody a new number, because once people have had a turn they can't have another until everyone's had a go? And there'll be numbers missing."

"I suppose, in some ways, it would, but me being the organised person that I am, have kept a record of which numbers have been taken."

"Oh."

"While we're at it, does anyone else want to complain at the way I run things?" James asked good-naturedly.

"I do not like your 'air. It eez far too messy."

"Be quiet, Dominique, that's irrelevant."

"Oh! Don't you talk to my petite soeur like that!"

"She insulted me!"

"No, she is right. It _eez _too messy."

"Rose, can you just pick a number between one and thirteen, excluding the number twelve, and save me from this bullying?" James said quickly. You should never let Victoire and Dominique gang up on you. You mightn't get out alive.

Rose laughed. "Three."

"OK, who's number three?"

"Meeeee!" Fred yelled excitedly.

"Fred, you're in fourth year. You're not four," Lucy snarled.

"Yes, well _some _people know the meaning of the word enthusiasm."

"Guys, shut up. Who do you want to read about, Fred?" Why is it that Teddy, who so badly wants to be in charge, can't be bothered to break up the fighting?

"Hmm." Fred thought for a minute. "I think…I'd quite like to hear about my namesake…you know…Uncle Fred," Fred finished quietly. He was usually a lot more cheery, but he was always curious about his dad's twin. Maybe because his dad talked about him so much.

James flicked through the book until he found the page headed 'Fred Weasley'. Underneath, he saw that 'the first' had been added in shaky handwriting. James felt a sudden surge of affection for Professor McGonagall."Go ahead," he said, handing his younger cousin the book.

**It's the end of the first week of term. And I wish it was the holidays already. I thought that I'd seen the last of the Marauders' tricks over a decade ago, but no, apparently not! I have the feeling that Fred Weasley and his twin are channelling James Potter's spirit! Mischievous and irrepressible as him, though he hasn't asked any poor, unsuspecting girl out yet. **

**Weasley is especially difficult to deal with, because he has an uncanny habit of switching places with his brother. But I suppose that is only to be expected. You want to hear what he did on his first day!**

**The weather was excellent for this time of year, which I thought would be a good omen for my house this year. It appears that I was wrong. Anyway, I am getting sidetracked. Hagrid led all of the first years into the Great Hall, as always, and told me all about the Weasley twins after I had led the first years into the chamber.**

**He told me that, after arriving in the station, the first thing Fred Weasley did was poke some boy in the eye with his wand. Apparently there was provocation, but I'm not sure I believe it. Hagrid is always very protective over the Weasley family. After telling me all about the fight that followed, Hagrid moved onto the boat trip.**

**Weasley shared a boat with his brother, and one other boy and girl in his year. He already seems to be settling quite well; Hagrid told me the he and the boy were talking animatedly. A little too animatedly, perhaps. After mimicking some sort of explosion, Hagrid tells me that the boy fell out of his boat and into the lake! As you can imagine, it must have been absolute pandemonium. You could hear everybody's screaming from the castle! When Weasley didn't resurface immediately, his brother began to panic, naturally. He stood on the edge of the boat, pointed to the sky, and dived clumsily into the water after his brother. George, thankfully, managed to stay afloat a little longer than his twin did. However, once Weasley twin number one resurfaced, he and his brother were clinging to eachother for dear life in the lake, neither of them particularly strong swimmers.**

**Hagrid, being Hagrid, didn't even notice until Fred gave out a long, piercing shriek that the breeze blew straight into the Great Hall. Apparently, the giant squid had decided to find out what all of the fuss was about, and one of his tentacles had brushed across Weasley's foot. The disastrous scenario ended with Hagrid stepping across the other boats like stepping stones, and reaching out to pluck the troublemakers out of the water.**

**When I heard all of this, my heart was in my throat! How horrific would it have been if something had happened to them?**

**Right at the end of the tale, Albus ordered me to collect the first years from the chamber. As I led them into the Great Hall, I caught sight of a sopping wet, red haired boy with a towel around his shoulders. I vaguely wondered which Weasley twin he was, then announced the start of the sorting.**

**After Weasley, George was sorted into Gryffindor, I looked down at the list again.**

"**Weasley, Fred!" I called. Nobody stepped forward. "Fred Weasley?" I called anxiously, looking around for a second red-head who looked as if they had just gotten out of the lake. A gentle buzzing began to fill the hall.**

"**Fred? FRED?" George was shouting worriedly. The rest of the first years looked positively terrified. The noise in the hall grew louder and louder until Albus finally stood up.**

"**Silence," he said, calmly yet unnecessarily. The hall had fallen silent the moment he had risen. If only all teachers could have this level of impact on their students!**

"**It appears," he began, "that we have a child missing." **

**I could have cursed him into next Tuesday when I saw that his beard was quivering. A boy was **_**missing **_**and he found it **_**funny**_**? I don't doubt his genius, but sometimes I worry about the fact that he's in charge of the school.**

"**What do you intend to do about this, headmaster?" I asked, stepping towards him.**

"**I think we ought to send out a search party. Ghosts – search the school. Professors and Prefects – search the grounds. What does this young man look like?" he asked infuriatingly. You know, as if he didn't already know.**

"**Like me!" the present Weasley yelled, standing up and pointing to himself.**

"**Twins, are you? Oh, marvellous," said Albus happily. "Now, chop chop everyone, the sooner we find Mr Weasley, the sooner we can finish the sorting and begin our feast. Head Boy and Head Girl will be in charge. Toodledoo."**

**I can't believe that man sometimes. Anyway, us professors and the Prefects left the castle and split up to search the grounds, everybody taking different ways outside. I left through the front doors. The evening wasn't cold, but it wasn't warm either. The thesterals were just dipping back down into the forest. Every time I see those animals, it takes me back to the day when my mother died. But that is not the point. On with the story.**

**About two minutes later, and I tripped over something on the floor. A small yelp emitted from it, and when I looked down I saw a sodden, red haired boy curled up in a ball.**

"**Fred Weasley?"**

"**Yes! Somebody! Finally!"**

"**What on **_**earth **_**are you doing out here?"**

"**Well, I'd heard about the Whomping Willow and I just thought I'd take a quick look, you know, but then when I got back here the doors were shut and I couldn't open them!"**

**I sighed. Of course it would be something like that.**

"**Right, well, Mr Weasley, I'm not even going to BEGIN telling you how much trouble you're in! Did you know that the entire Sorting Ceremony had to be held up so that we could find you?"**

**Weasley was silent for a moment. Then he said, "Are you Minnie, then?"**

**I swear, if Filius hadn't showed up behind me at that exact moment I might've throttled him!**

**Twenty minutes later, and everybody was settled back into the hall, and Weasley was sitting on the stool with the Hat on his head. This must have been the longest second of m life. I didn't want him to be in my house, not if this is what he calls acceptable behaviour. Nothing like his brothers! On the other hand, a part of me whispered that the only other pupils I've had that were as mischievous as him were brilliant. Lazy and cheeky and insolent, but brilliant. And that was when I decided that I **_**wanted **_**Fred Weasley in my house.**

"**Gryffindor!" the Hat bellowed.**

**And that was when my sentence began. I don't even want to recall the week I've had. It might just bring me to tears.**

**Let's just say this: yes, he is almost – not quite, but almost – as bad as James was. And yes, he is almost – not quite, but almost – as brilliant as James was. If he learns to stop messing around and just puts his nose to the grindstone and works once in a while, he could easily get all Os in his OWLs. **_**Easily**_**. But he's not going to work, that much is easy to see. The thing that shocks me is that he doesn't take his work as seriously as the Marauders, as they called themselves, did. And I thought that was impossible.**

**He seems to have made close friends with Mr Jordan, who, unluckily for me is almost as bad. Fred is definitely the most outspoken of the twins, and the most influential over other people. He is funny most of the time, but I just hope he gets his act together before it's too late, or he'll end up going nowhere. In fact, the only thing I can ever see him doing is setting up his own joke shop…**

Everybody in the room laughed at the last line.

"And we all thought McGonagall hated divination," Albus muttered quietly, making everyone laugh even harder.

"I can't believe he held up the entire sorting! Why do you think dad never told me?" Fred asked.

"Probably because he didn't want you getting ideas," Albus said quietly. The room went silent for a moment.

"Teddy? What was he like when you met him?" Fred asked timidly.

"Well, Fred I'd love to be able to tell you, but I wasn't even a month old when I met…well, Fred," Teddy smiled awkwardly, making everyone laugh again.

Fred the second looked a little happier as he handed the book back to James.

"OK…anything else anyone would like to bring up?" he asked, tapping the table with the mallet.

"I have something," Teddy said importantly.

"The floor's yours."

"I think that some of the people in this room need to gain a little more respect for their elders. I mean, shoving me behind a curtain? It's despicable!"

"Agreed. But there's no way of enforcing it, so that's a moot point. Anything else?" James looked around.

"James?"

"Roxanne?"

"Do you think we could bring back 'James' detention escape story of the however long it was since we had our last meeting' thing? It was funny," the little first year asked. Roxanne was very shy.

"Hmm, yes, I thought that too, but Mr Killjoy over there thought it was a bad example," James responded, pointing at Teddy.

"There we go again with the 'disrespecting the elders' thing."

"All right," James said loudly, "all in favour of bringing back my detention escape stories?"

Roxanne, Hugo, Lily, Dominique, Fred, James and Victoire put up their hands.

"Victoire? I thought you were on my side!" Teddy protested.

"No, no, no, little Roxy eez right, zey were very amusing."

Everybody laughed.

"All against?"

Lucy, Louis, Rose, Albus, Molly and Teddy raised their hands, Teddy grumbling when he scraped his on the top of the fireplace.

James sighed. He hates disobeying Teddy, much as he took the fun out of things sometimes. "I'll think about it," he said finally. "Now…next meeting?"

After a long discussion, everybody finally decided on Monday; this was only in three days time, so they wouldn't have to wait long.

"Dismissed!" James called finally, tapping his hammer on the table. Victoire disappeared out of the fireplace immediately, and everybody else got up to leave.

"James," Teddy called. "I want to talk to you, come here."

After his family had left, James stepped up the fireplace and crouched down beside it.

"I heard the others talking about your break-up."

"Oh, that," James smirked.

"You look glad to be shot of her," Teddy pointed out.

"I _am_! I'd been trying to dump her for weeks! She was practically a stalker!"

"I know, you told me that, but I still don't think that cheating on her was a very good idea."

"It got her to leave me alone, didn't it?" James said, throwing up his hands in frustration

"It did, but don't make a habit out if it. It'll only end in disaster. Believe me, I know," Teddy added with feeling.

"I won't, don't worry. Thanks for the advice, though, I guess."

Teddy laughed. "I guess you're welcome, though it's more common sense than advice. I'll see you on Monday."

"See you Monday," said James, starting to walk away.

"And James?"

"Mmm?"

"Try to lay off with the detentions! Your mum and dad are furious, especially your mum!"

James grimaced and left the room.

Wasn't anybody just going to let him be?

.o.O.o.

_And that was….Fred Weasley I! I know it was a little far-fetched, but hey, it was the sort of thing Fred'd do, right? Anyway, updates are probably going to slow down a little now, since I have school soon and stuff, but please don't lose patience! I'm only human!_

_Next is Ron, then...well, you vote for it! If you'd like anybody added to the poll on my page, just say so in your review and I'll put them there._

_I'm started a blog of all things Harry Potter, so please check out the link on my page! It's the wordpress one, in case you never figured it out, not the one about bananaz. With a Z._

_Also, (shameless plug) pleeaaassee take a look at 'The REAL Prolonged Camping Trip', because I'm not getting any reviews! I'll understand if you don't like it, please just tell me WHY, so I can improve it!_

_Thank you for reviewing everyone, it makes my day every time I get one :) _


End file.
